Anochecer
by Moownca Kristel Swan Cullen
Summary: Es crepúsculo a mi manera en una epoca mas actual.En la preparatoria todo se vive alcohol,sexo,traiciones,matanzas desconocidas...¿quien sobrevivira a esto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes son de la propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y esta historia de RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen, ella dejará de escribir y quise darle un final para no dejarlo así a medias, este capítulo le epertenece, cuando sean los míos les avisaré.**_

**Y así comenzó todo…**

**Bella pov´s**

-Bella- me gritó Rachel, chica de estatura promedio ojos cafés y piel morena, ella venía con Tanya, mi amiga era de piel blanca, alta, cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules.

-Hola Bella- me saludó ella.

-¿Como están chicas?-les pregunté.

-Bien saliendo de un horrible exámen de matemáticas…pero mi calificación se arregla con un buen escote y dejarle ver de mas al profesor- rió Tanya.

Si lo sé Tanya es la más zorra de la escuela pero es por que nos conocemos desde hace 3 años que se mudó aquí a Phoenix vive en la esquina de mi casa y realmente me ayuda en muchas cosas…bueno no tantas como las que yo le ayudo en la escuela.

-Y hoy… ¿vendrá mi hermano por ti?-preguntó Rachel , era la hermana de Jacob Black…mi novio, era alto, fornido, moreno, de ojos cafés, y cabello corto negro ,llevo saliendo como medio año con él, es muy cariñoso conmigo y me ama demasiado, viene por nosotras 3 en su automóvil.

-Si, como de costumbre- le sonreí, hablando del rey de roma llegaba Jake en su auto, se estacionó frente a nosotras y salió de este, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos lentes, camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Hola mi amor- se acercó a darme un beso.

-Aww, ¿pueden ir a hacer eso a otro lado por favor hermanito?- Jake rió ante el comentario de Rachel.

-Bueno vámonos, necesito llevar a mi novia a su casa antes de que entre yo a la universidad.

Él iba conduciendo mientras yo estaba tomándolo de la mano y acariciando su cuello. Atrás ellas iban platicando, pasamos a dejar primero a Rachel y luego a Tanya, al final a mí.

-Bella mira lo que te hice- sacó de su bolsa de la chamarra un dije…era un lobo tallado en madera con tonos rojos, él sabía que no me gustaban los objetos comprados prefería los usados o los hechos a mano.

-Está hermoso- lo abracé y luego ambos nos fundimos en un beso.

-Me tengo que ir- me puso una cara triste.

-Bueno- tomé mi mochila y abrí la puerta – te amo- le dije por la ventanilla, me sopló un beso y arrancó el auto.

Papá o Charlie no estaba…era jefe de policía, mamá (Reneé) era una asistente del director de ligas menores de beisbol , y yo era su patosa hija Isabella Marie Swan, tengo la piel blanca por ser de sangre albina, cabello color avellana ,ojos chocolate, estatura mediana, complexión delgada, soy torpe y pésima en deportes.

Llegué a casa como de costumbre, preparé la comida, le marqué a Tanya.

-Hola Tanya.

-Hello Bella- me contestó con su voz chillona- y ¿qué cuentas?.

-Nada, aburrida-

-Oye… ¿si iras mañana al paseo verdad? Por favor no te niegues ¿piensas dejarme sola?-casi podía imaginarme a mi amiga del otro lado del teléfono haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No Tanya, bueno…iré aunque no pienso quedarme cerca de los chicos de 2do grado de preparatoria eh.

-No, no está bien.

-Ok, oye te dejo creo que ya llego papá.

-Ok, bye besos chica.

-Bye.

Colgué, a mamá no le caía bien Tanya decía que ella no era el tipo de chicas con las que normalmente me juntaba… Ángela Weber es mi amiga de toda la vida pero cuando estoy con Tanya no se junta conmigo.

-Ya llegue hija…hum huele bien – dijo acercándose a la cocina.

- Hola papá- tomé su plato y el mío y los puse en la mesa.

Comimos en silencio.

-¿Que tal el trabajo?- le pregunté.

- Bien agotador, tengo que regresar en media hora han tenido problemas con vándalos.

-ahh ya.

Terminamos de come, lavé su plato y el mío, yo me subí a terminar mis tareas y papá se quedó en la sala viendo televisión.

No le entendí muy bien a la dichosa tarea pero hice el esfuerzo, no podían culparme de no intentarlo, terminé y me dormí un rato…desperté cuando ya era muy tarde como las 9 de la noche bajé a la cocina por un vaso de agua y a cenar estaba realmente agotada subí de nuevo y me dormí.

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Gimme sympathy_

_After all this is gone_

_Who would you rather be_

_The Beatles or The Rolling Stones?_

_Oh seriously_

_You're gonna make mistakes you're young_

_Come on baby play me something,_

_Like here comes the sun_

Apagué el celular, que claro tenía como tono una de mis canciones favoritas gimme simpathy de metric, tomé el celular y le apagué la alarma…oh por dios, se me hará tarde me levanté rápido, me vestí con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa holgada y mis tenis, tomé mi mochila mientras al bajar las escaleras iba hecha un lio con el cepillo y mi cabello, salí de la casa corriendo ya que la escuela no quedaba lejos.

-¡Llegas tarde!- me reclamó Tanya – ¡estuve esperándote y llamándote y tu nada!.

-Sí, lo sé, perdona.

-Lo bueno, ¡es que llegaste por fin!... y deja de dormir tarde por chatear o andar en Facebook por que eso de que te quedas dormida más de lo debido…-dejé de prestarle atención…a veces parecía mi madre.

- ¿y donde esta Rachel?-pregunté al no verla serca.

-En otro autobús con su otra mejor amiga-dijo sarcástica y un tanto molesta.

-Bueno espero que se la pase igual de bien que nosotras-reí.

En el autobús las 2 íbamos haciendo relajo...eso era genial por que solo con ella podía ser como quisiera, sin que nadie me llamara loca o desquiciada.

Llegamos a nuestro destino el museo del Arte.

-Nos vemos aquí a las 2:30- nos dijo la profesora, mientras se marchaba a sentar a una banca.

- Bella te veo en un momento- me dijo Tanya, guiñándome un ojo y señalando a un chico guapo.

-Ok, te veo en la sala de Arte Abstracto.

En la sala todo era tan…aburrido esculturas, cuadros, etc etc.

Tenía que tomar notas, la sala se vacío y empecé a tararear en voz baja, pero después no pude reprimirme de cantar.

-Siento que…desde aquel momento en que te vi… descifré… que nunca serias para mí… que tal vez, conocerte fue un error… que quizá ,el amor se equivocó… y cada que pienso en ti, se enciende mi corazón- escuché una risita y volteé sonrojada, recargado en el marco de la entrada de la sala… estaba el perfecto ejemplo de un dios griego…cabello desordenado de un color castaño cobrizo, 2 esmeraldas como ojos con un cuerpo atlético y unos labios…

-Mirar es gratis bombón- me dijo su voz aterciopelada.

-Lo siento… am…adiós- empecé a caminar hacia la otra salida con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

- No te vallas chica de la voz bonita- me alcanzó y me tomó la mano, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas recorrer desde mi mano hasta mi estómago, quité mi mano.

-Perdón- se disculpó ¿acaso…lo habrá sentido también?- tienes una voz muy bonita.

-Gracias- bajé mi cabeza para que no ´pudiera ver mi sonrrojo.

- ahm no me conoces y ¿dices que fui un error?- me preguntó.

-¿Qué?- dije confusa.

-Si…la canción.

-Ah ya…

-¿Entonces?.

-Entonces… ¿qué?.

-No te gustaría…conocerme- me deslumbró con su sonrisa torcida, asentí atontada- soy Edward Anthony Masen.

- Isabella Marie Swan… pero me gusta que me digan…Bella-el aire empezaba a acerme falta teniéndolo a él tan cerca.

-Bonito nombre…Bella.

-Gracias- tartamudeé.

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto por mi grado?

-Soy un año mayor que tú…supongo.

-¡Vaya no lo aparentas! Eres muy bella- volvió a hacer una de sus sonrisas torcidas- y tus mejillas sonrojadas son lo mas lindo que eh visto… ¿gustas acompañarme a tomar un café?.

-Hum…no sé…-me miró suplicante- ok vamos- me rendí, sus esmeralda que tenía por ojos hicieron que toda yo temblara.

Por supuesto en el museo había una cafetería, en la cual la chica que atendía al ver a Edward no le quitó la mirada.

-Ordena lo que gustes-me dijo muy amable.

-Gracias…pero solo quisiera un café.

La camarera se le acercó para pedir la orden.

-2 cafés por favor-dijo con su dulce y aterciopelada voz.

-Claro, ahora se los traigo.-respondió muy amable la camarera, como a mí, Edward la deslumbró.

- Y bueno…cuéntame sobre ti.-me dijo, lo cual izo que saliera de mis ensoñaciones.

-¿Que deseas saber sobre mi?-dije algo aterrada de que alguien me preguntara cosas…es que yo no congeniaba mucho con las personas.

-Tú número, dirección y si no es mucho pedir…que me digas ¿Que te pondrás en tu cita conmigo el próximo sábado?.-guau, si que era directo, sabía lo que quería.

- Aaah, ¿ahora tengo una cita?- dije sarcástica el asintió-lo dudo-en ese momento la joven camarera se acercó y nos dejó los cafés.

-¿Por favor?- hay no, otra vez esa mirada no por favor.

-Ok.-¿enserio era tan débil? …¿Qué puedo decirles? Él ya me encanta.

-El próximo sábado pasaré por ti a tu casa…¿vives cerca de la casa de Tanya?

-Sí, ¿acaso la conoces?-eso es obvio si te pregunta si vives cerca de su casa…TONTA BELLA.

-¿cómo no conocerla?- claro ella es la popular- perdona no…quise ofenderte- trate de sonreírle.

- Me pasa todo el tiempo.-dije como si me diera lo mismo, no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal.

- Tú eres más bonita, una gran chica.

-¿Como sabes eso? aun no me conoces.

-Intuición.

-¿Ahora lees mentes?.

-Siempre lo eh hecho- reí, lo dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

-No me digas.

- Si pero eres una chica rara- hice una mueca- no digo que seas una loca, solo que tus reacciones no son las que esperaba.

-ahm…¿eso debería sonar a un halago?- reímos.

-Tal vez.

Miré mi reloj.

-Hay ya es súper tarde- miró su reloj como si no me creyera y le dí un ultimo trago a mi café medio parándome y tomando mis cosas.

-Cierto- sacó unos billetes, los dejó en la mesa y salimos.

-Gracias por el café- le dije mientras llegábamos al lugar donde nos citaron.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- me reclamó Tanya al llegar- te busqué por todas partes, pensé que de nuevo iría al hospital por ti.

-No seas dramática Tanya.

-Hola Edward- dijo entre dientes.

-Hola Tanya- aquello sonaba a conflicto…algo ah de haber pasado y tenía la curiosidad de saber que averiguaría así fuera lo último que hiciera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estaba mal…**_

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer .**_

_**Capitulo dedicado a MAR, (leean abajo)**_

_(Deja que te tome de la mano, deja que te bese… pero nunca dejes que te enamore)_

-Tengo que dejarte Bella, nos vemos- se despidió Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla, le hiso un gesto a Tanya y luego se marchó.

- Nada más que te vea Rachel o Jake y verás como se pondrán- me jaloneó a otro lado.

Ese día no deje de pensar en ese chico…era como diferente, con Jake nunca sentía algo como…descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, pero él…Dios, era magnifico lo que sentía. Sin embargo, Tanya tenía razón, si Jake me veía con él le rompería el corazón, o si Rachel me cachaba le diría a Jake, pero no estaba asiendo nada malo, solo tomé un café con él.

En el trayecto de la semana recibí notas y flores que por suerte nadie más que yo veía.

-¡Que rayos!- dijo un chico de una mesa del fondo.

- ¿Que sucede?- le pregunté a Tanya.

-Un virus se está expandiendo por todo el continente, es como la gripe española cuando tuvo su auge, solo que es un poco más moderna, se están tomando medidas de prevención extremas…pero dudo que los jóvenes hagamos caso- me guiñó un ojo- suficiente tenemos aquí con la delincuencia.

Llegó el sábado, Edward aparcó afuera de la casa eran las 8:00 p.m. tal y como habíamos quedado.

Me alisé el vestido corto de color negro con destellos, (regalo de Tanya de mi último cumpleaños), para que pudiera salir con Jake…pero nunca quise usarlo hasta hoy.

Baje rápido las escaleras, mis padres no estaban, últimamente estaban muy raros.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla, cuando posó sus labios volví a sentir esos escalofríos tan lindos.

-Nos vamos- se separó y me brindó su brazo, que tomé gustosa, abrió la puerta del auto que era un flamante volvo plateado, se comportaba como un caballero, entró y arranco el auto, hablamos de todo y algunas cosas coincidían, llegamos a un restaurante llamado "nouvelle lune".

Edward empezó a buscar algo.

-¿Necesitas algo?-pregunté.

-Si…creo que dejé mi cartera en casa, si lo sé es muy tonto, no sé si … ¿gustes acompañarme?

Asentí

-Vamos no tengo ningún inconveniente.

-Ok- encendió de nuevo el auto y condujo 2 calles abajo, llegamos a un edifico que se veía muy lujoso, apagó el auto y salió para abrirme la puerta.

Entramos al edificio, su recepción estaba muy bonita, tenía tapizado el piso de color rojo, unas paredes color crema, y el mueble de la recepcionista era dorado.

-Buenas noches señor Masen-le sonrió la recepcionista, que era muy bonita.

-Buenas noches Irina.

Subimos al elevador y apretó el botón que llevaba al piso noveno, Edward se acercó y tomó mi mano, se abrieron las puertas y vi el corredor con varias puertas la luz casi dorada destellaba sobre estas, iba a caminar cuando Edward se detuvo me jalo y quede frente a él, un dudo y estrello sus labios con los míos, me tomó de la cintura y me empezó a recorrer con su otra mano parte de mi pierna, gemí ante su tacto, su aliento era embriagante, yo pedía más, separó sus labios y los posó sobre mi cuello.

-Vamos a mi departamento- susurró con un gruñido.

Reaccioné y me separé.

-No…no puedo, tengo novio, no llevo mucho de conocerte y simplemente ¡esto está mal!.

-Si lo sé…pero te deseo…es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero a si soy.

Me volví a meter al elevador.

-Por favor llévame a mi casa- el asintió y me siguió, el camino fué silencioso, aparcó fuera de mi casa.

-Yo… Bella, perdona no quise ofenderte.

-No te preocupes solo…que no se vuelva a repetir- iba a salir cuando me jalo.

-Que sea un secreto- susurró mientras me daba un corto beso.

Salí y caminé hasta la entrada, escuché como encendía el auto y se iba, en cuanto estuve dentro de mi hogar corrí a mi cuarto.

Esto no me puede estar pasando…lo creería de Tanya…de Rachel…pero ¿yo? ¿Isabella Swan?.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño…no sé si era el remordimiento o que deseaba repetir lo de ayer.

_**¿Por que?**_

"_**No esperes mucho, para que el fuego te extinga"**_

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella?— me dijo Tanya al teléfono; era domingo y yo en mi linda habitación mirando el techo color blanco que contrastaba con las paredes lilas.

— ¿Qué paso?—

— Entonces, ¿vamos si o no? .

—Lo siento pero tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá en su nuevo negocio.

—Ashhhh…que aguafiestas…bueno será para la otra.

—Hablando de negocio tengo que partir para allá, lo siento mucho Tanya, nos vemos luego.

—Ok, bye— colgué.

Mamá dejó su trabajo anterior por que según ella, era muy estresante, ahora se le metió la loca idea de ser decoradora de interiores y fiestas, si es feliz, está bien por mí.

Tomé mis cuadernos para hacer mis tareas, mi IPod, celular y el mapa de cómo llegar al lugar.

Bueno según este mapa, solo doblo la esquina y cruzo la calle, me dije a mi, mientras veía el mapa…oh por dios, el local de mamá quedaba al lado del lujoso restaurante al que me quería llevar Edward, era un grande local que tenia por fuera un color cercano al dorado con unos vitrales bellos y sus ventanas más grandes que nunca vi hasta ahora, de aquel lugar provenía una canción de piano que reconocería en cualquier lugar…claro de luna **(1).**

Abrí la puerta del local que era algo pequeño, tenía unas paredes color rosa, un pequeño mostrador de blanco, unas 2 puertas al fondo, varias repisas en las paredes, me adentré más y me llegó un aroma de fresas y rosas.

—Ohh allí estas cariño— exclamó sorprendida mi madre, que en ese momento sostenía una libreta e inspeccionaba los estantes —gracias a Dios que llegaste, Bella, hija, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar estas flores afuera?— señaló unos jarrones en el piso con rosas.

—Claro—dejé mis cosas en el mostrador, para tomar los jarrones y salir.

-Wow y ¿ahora trabajas al lado solo para poder espiarme?— reconocería esa voz donde fuera, levanté la mirada y si efectivamente era el mujeriego de Edward Cullen.

-No te quiero espiar, tú eres el que viene a buscarme, mi madre trabaja en este local— dije mientras acomodaba los jarrones en el suelo.

-¡Que coincidencia!— se acercó a ayudarme — mis padres son dueños del restaurante de al lado.

-Ah ¡qué bien!—dije sarcástica.

-¿No te alegra?

-¿Debería?

-Bella—tomó mi mano— ¿Por qué eres así?

-Siempre eh sido así—quité mi mano, auqnue sabía a lo que él se refería.

-No es cierto…eres una chica dulce y risueña…solo que…creo que Tanya te ah pegado su forma de ser.

-Lo siento no es así y si me vas a criticar por como soy, adiós— me regresé a dentro del negocio.

Estuve acomodando varios cuadros, objetos y demás cosas, para entretenerme y no pensar en él.

-Bella, cariño, iré a buscar algo de comer para las dos, te encargo aquí.

-Ok mamá, no te preocupes— sabía que tardaría, así que aproveché para poner mi música.

-Esta canción ¡me encanta!—dije al reconocer (**2**) if can't dance de Sophie Ellis Bextor, Tanya y yo habíamos creado una coreografía a esa canción tan pegajosa.

_A new dawn waits for us tonight  
>If you play the cards, you're holding right<br>I swear I'll keep in party line  
>Cross my heart and hope to die<br>If I lose myself to rhythm  
>Doesn't mean I lose control<em>

Empecé a bailar al compas de la canción y no pude evitar cantar alto.

_If I can't dance  
>If I can't dance<br>Oh, baby, if I can't dance  
>If I can't dance<br>If I can't dance  
>Then I don't need any part of your revolution<em>

Sentí que me daban una vuelta y volví en sí, apagué la música.

— ¿No te quedo claro? Dije que te fueras, te esfumaras o lo que sea pero ¡aléjate de mi!.

—Perdona, solo que te vi bailar—se acercó a mi—y me pareció algo…excitante—ronroneó.

—Ah… ¿si?— volteé y pasé mi dedo por su mandíbula sexymente para provocarlo— piérdete—lo empuje, en eso fui salvada por mamá.

—Hola chicos—sonrió— no sabía que tenias novio, Bella.

—No te preocupes, solo es el vecino que ya se iba ¿verdad?—lo miré.

—Edward Anthony Masen, para servirle señora—le dio la mano a mi madre.

— ¡Eres hijo de los Masen!—dijo sorprendida.

—Sí, señora.

—Conozco a tu madre, ¡es una maravillosa familia, la tuya!

—Gracias, bueno con su permiso me paso a retirar.

—Propio y por favor mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

—Si gracias, nos vemos Bella—dijo antes de salir… ese chico sí que hace teatro.

—Es muy guapo, mira que si yo tuviera tu edad, ya lo tendría en mi plato—soltó una risita mi madre.

— ¡Mamá!— dije sorprendida… si tan solo supiera jajajaja.

— ¿Qué?...bueno mejor comamos por que se enfría esto.

—Lo siento Jake pero no tengo ganas de salir hoy—le contesté lo más tranquila posible, por el teléfono; y claro no quería salir de mi habitación, mucho menos si hace algo de frio (raro en Phoenix), nadie cambiaria la comodidad de su hogar.

—_Bella, hace 2 semanas que te niegas a que valla por ti a la escuela y también a salir ¿Qué sucede?... ¿acaso ya no me quieres?... ¿te gusta alguien más?_—gruño por el teléfono—_Isabella ¡dime!—_me exigió y esto me sacó de mi tranquilidad.

—Jake…yo…no puedo seguir con tus celos, tú orgullo y desconfianza.

— _¿me estas… terminando?_

—No…todavía no, prefiero hacerlo de frente—le colgué.—¡Ash! Te odio Jacob Black— le grité al teléfono (aunque ya había colgado) y lo lancé al escritorio, este a su vez sonó con un tono de mensaje.

"_si me vas a hacer sufrir, hazlo de una vez, pasare por ti ¡AHORA!" _

**Bien, chicos y chicas que han leído y los que están por leerla, este es el segundo capi y le sigue perteneciendo a RoseBree luna, en cuanto me toque a mi escribir se los diré,en estos capis tan solo corrijo y agrego uno que otro detalle.**

**Déjenme un review para saber que tan seguido debo subir ¿si?.**

**Y le agradesco a MAR, una chica muy linda que me dijo algo que me abrió los ojos y me izo subir el capituloy me inspiró para escribir, GRACIAS MAR! Este capi te lo dedico a ti.**


End file.
